The present invention relates to a grinding wheel for grinding various hard materials such as granite, tiles, bricks, concrete blocks and the like by using grinding materials including the diamond and more particularly to a grinding wheel which is prevented from the one-sided wear or the wear taking place intensively at the outer side of the segments due to working load so as to improve the processed quality of the ground surface.
Generally, a grinding wheel is manufactured by a process comprising the steps of blending the diamond particles, cubic boron-nitride (CBN) particles or other super abrasive particles for acting as xe2x80x9cgrinding bladesxe2x80x9d, together with the metal powder, resin or ceramic powder for supporting the abrasive particles and enabling sustained self-regeneration of the abrasive particles, compacting the resulting blend and subsequently subjecting the compacted segment to sintering, so that segments may be produced and then fixing the sintered segments to a bearing part or a xe2x80x9cshankxe2x80x9d for imparting rotating function by means of welding, soldering or adhesion.
The grinding wheel is caused to rotate at a high speed such as about 10,000 rpm corresponding to the circumferential velocity of about 70 to 80 m/sec to give grinding ability to the segments, wherein the abraded iron dust and ground scraps from the article being ground is subjected to a high centrifugal force and so the segments experience doubly severe grinding load.
A careful examination of segments in service reveals that the segments are worn out on the outer edge area intensively.
Such a one-sided wear may be attributable to the fact that at every grinding movement in a longitudinal or lateral direction, the segments are exposed to a higher grinding load at the outer area than at the inner area.
Because of this biased wear at outer area of segments, the grinding wheel must be replaced prematurely before the inner part of segments is worn out much. On the other hand, the processed quality of a ground surface can be poor at the location corresponding to the outer area of segments due to this biased wear.
The present invention was created in consideration of the above described circumstances, the object of the invention is to provide a grinding wheel which can be prevented from the one-sided wear or the wear taking place intensively at the outer side of the segments due to working load so as to improve the processed quality of the ground surface and thus to prolong the service life of a diamond tool.
The object as described above is achieved according to an aspect of the invention by a grinding wheel comprising a plurality of segments attached to the underside of a rim part of a grinding wheel, a rim part for supporting the segments, rib parts for connecting the rim part with a disk part, and a disk part with a central hole for connection to a motor-operated tool, wherein the segments are each demarcated into the inner part and outer part around the demarcating interface and the outer parts are so treated as to constitute a higher wear resisting region than the inner parts by controlling the particle size and/or the content of the super abrasive or by controlling the binding strength of the metal bonding material for binding the abrasive particles together.